Interruptions
by Sade-Of-Darkness
Summary: Naruto's been in ANBU 3 years now and he's begun to think that he should pay more attention to Hinata, sequal to Going so Soon  link inside   sexual referances, but no smut... Read and find out for yourselves.


Since my last fic was so popular (seriously, 400 hits within a day!) I decided to write a sequel. The only background you need to know is in:

.net/s/6062642/1/Going_So_Soon

You all know I don't own Naruto, if I did do you really think I'd be sat here writing this stuff?

* * *

**Interruptions**

Hinata watched the group of ANBU as they returned through the gates of Konoha, 3 men in hooded black coats wearing animal masks. She was sat on the roof top of a house two blocs away, giving her the elevation and distance she wanted to keep herself discreet.

"Is one of them Naruto?" asked Konohamaru, who was sat next to Hinata on the roof, he'd been the one who'd heard of a group of ANBU ninja returning from Lady Tsunade, and having put two and two together had run and fetched Hinata, almost breaking down the door to her apartment in his excitement.

Hinata smiled, "Byakugan!" Silently she scanned the group, feeling a sense of happiness fall over her when she spotted her boyfriend at the head of the pack.

Konoha's Orange Fox.

Naruto.

It was unusual that even with ANBU Naruto wore his trademark orange, even though it was only the T-shirt. When around the village he usually had something orange on all the time, and he still wore his now famous jumpsuit. All this had earned him his title.

"Come on Hinata," called Konohamaru from the next roof, "we can wait for him outside the Hokage's office."

… … …

"Waiting, waiting, waiting."

They'd been waiting nearly three and a half hours, going through several Slam matches, a cup of instant ramen each (Beef flavour) and exhausted their supply of items to play "I Spy" with. Besides Hinata always won with her ability to see things 10 miles away through solid walls, so it got tiresome quickly.

"What can they be doing in there?" asked Konohamaru, "the other two left almost as we got here."

"I'm sure it's important to last so long," said Hinata.

"Can't you use your eyes?"

Hinata looked shocked, "Yes, but that's violating they're privacy! I'd never do that."

"O come on…."

"No!"

"You know you want to,"

Hinata slapped him, gently so it didn't hurt, "It doesn't matter if I want to I'd be spying on the Hokage for God's sake."

"You'd do it if Naruto asked you…" jibed the 17 year old.

Hinata went to make a come back, but instead just blushed hugely. Konohamaru had an annoying habit of pulling that trump card on her, and always it involved something that she shouldn't be doing. There was probably a special punishment for spying on one's own Kage, or maybe it came under treason.

"Ok, fine."

Konohamaru did a little victory jig and Hinata got on her knees and turned to face the office. She activated her Byakugan silently, so as not to disturb the occupants. She scrutinised the activity inside for about a minute before deactivating her eyes and sighing.

"So?" asked her companion.

She turned to him, "Naruto's sat by the desk signing a wad of papers, lady Tsunade is stood looking out the window."

"Perhaps he's being made Hokage?" suggested the boy, suddenly excited at the thought of having the closest thing he had to a brother becoming the most powerful Ninja in the leaf village.

Hinata chuckled, "Do you think he'd be content to sign papers if he was, he'd be running round the village like something on steroids."

"I suppose your right," sighed Konohamaru, "but surely it's nice to believe isn't it, for you I mean?"

"How so?"

"If he became Hokage he'd have to marry you!" he exclaimed, "Hokage's have to be married, it's a proven fact."

Hinata blushed heavily, "Hinata Uzumaki, I like the sound of that." She smiled at Konohamaru, "What about you Konohamaru, if you become Hokage who will you marry?"

"…uh! I'd never thought about it." He looked at the ground as he said it.

"Never thought about what?"

Hinata was so shocked she nearly fainted like she had 6 years earlier when he'd returned from his training with Jiraiya. She spun round and found herself face to face with Naruto, grinning like he was 12 years old again.

"How….?"

"I've been looking all over for you, your really hard to find Hinata." He said, standing up. He offered his hand to her and she took it, immediately being hoisted to her feet.

"SO the Naruto in there is?"

"A shadow clone, all that paperwork I'd rather be relaxing after the past fortnight," he smiled, running his arms around Hinata's waist.

"Hey Naruto!" Konohamaru piped in, making sure that he got a mention.

Naruto looked; the boy sat on top of Gamakichi, who greeted Naruto with his usual, "Yo."

"Hey Konohamaru, how you doing?"

"Same old, I got promoted, I'm a jounin now just like you."

As they spoke and caught up the door opened and a replica but very tiered looking Naruto came out of the Hokage's office, the only other difference was the second was still in his ANBU uniform. He stopped and goggled at the group.

"Are you telling me that with the four hours I was working my hand off in there you've only just been able to find them?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes.

"Why?"

"Because…. Oh I can't be bothered just reverse the jutsu."

Naruto shrugged and quickly made the cross sign with his figures, prompting the other Naruto to puff out of existence.

"Right, come on you two." Said the original, grinning again, "I've got a load of catching up to do."

… … …

It was mid-day by the time Naruto and Hinata got back to their apartment. The sun was beating down, causing Hinata's hair to shine as the wind blew it around. They'd lost Konohamaru when Ebisu sensei had called him to the Hokage for they're next mission, and so the couple had decided to walk slowly, enjoying the day. The two walked up to Naruto's apartment, which was still the same one he'd had as a Genin.

Hinata unlocked the door going in and turned to close it behind her. The moment it was closed she felt her lovers arms run around her waist, pulling her close. She turned in his embrace, simultaneously running her hands around his neck, knotting them in his blond hair. In one fluid movement their lips met.

Hinata could never get over how good it felt to be held by Naruto, he was strong but his chest was soft, and she felt like she was in the safest place in the universe. When they kissed they didn't go strait for tongue battling, rather she preferred to let him coax her open, before finally submitting to him. When she let him enter Hinata couldn't help but moan as he explored her.

They pulled away for air, Hinata blushing manically, "Naruto."

"Shut up Hinata." And with that he forced his lips onto hers again.

…

Finally they stopped, partly out of lust for air, but mostly because they were content just to be together. The built up longing vanquished in under a minute to be replaced by the most beautiful of scenes, the two of them in each other's arms looking into each other.

Each thought the other was perfectly beautiful.

Naruto smiled sadly and unwrapped his arms from her body, resting his palms on her hips, while she also relaxed her hold on him.

"Hinata, how long have we been together?"

Odd question.

"Three years" came the reply, "and four days if you want to be picky."

"Thought so," he said sadly, removing his hands from her and walking into the main sitting room, "I missed our anniversary."

Hinata followed him, catching his waist from behind and snuggling into his back, "It doesn't matter; it's not an official thing."

"No but I should still be here." He forced her arms off him and sat down on the sofa, motioning for Hinata to do the same. She sat and leant up against him, encouraging him to rest his hands in her lap.

After a moment of silence, "Hinata, we can't go on like this, me and you I mean."

Hinata looked at him, he was looking at her astutely. She got up from his lap, "What are you saying?"

"That I can't go on being with you like this."

Something deep inside Hinata tore open, was he saying what she thought he was saying? She busied her self quickly, going into the kitchen and frantically washing anything she could find. She became conscience of Naruto behind her.

"Hinata?"

She didn't look round, "I understand Naruto."

"You do?"

"Yes; you want to end it and that's fine, I won't stop you or be clingy."

"What?" he sounded genuinely confused.

"I'm strong Naruto; I can handle it if that's what you want."

"What are you talking about Hinata?"

Hinata turned and looked at him, "I can take rejection Naruto."

She went to leave but found his arm blocking her path, "Rejection?" Naruto seemed amused by the idea, "you're not even close Hinata, and people used to think I was dim."

She looked up at him, wondering what was so funny. He took her by the waste and pushed her against the wall, placing his hands on either side of her head and looking into her eyes.

"Did you really think I was dumping you?" he asked.

She couldn't bring herself to answer, instead she just blushed.

Naruto grinned, "I was trying to tell you that we can't go on with me seeing you once a month, so…"

"So?"

"So I put in a request to leave ANBU, which was accepted, that's what all the paperwork was about."

Hinata didn't understand and she said so.

"It means silly that from now on I'm just a regular Jounin, which means you and I," he pulled her into his arms, "have almost our entire lives from now on together."

He kissed her gently and felt her start to relax, when he stopped he looked right into her eyes.

"You gave up ANBU, for me?" she whispered.

He smiled and pulled himself to her, allowing him to whisper directly into her ear. "Of course," he muttered, "You mean everything to me Hinata."

She pulled away, and looked at him, his handsome face showed no sign of deception. Slowly, she smiled, which turned into a full on beam as she kissed Naruto forcibly, "I love you Naruto! You mean everything to me as well."

Naruto laughed into her mouth as she kissed him. Then an idea came to his head, and his smile of pleasure became an evil grin. Still keeping her busy he began to walk her out of the kitchen into a different room. Hinata broke away to find it was the bed room, and she saw Naruto closing the door behind him. Slowly he forced her back until her legs were on the side of the bed, then he began to lean in.

"Naruto!"

He stopped at Hinata's cry of distress, he was holding her but she was off balance so that if he let go she'd fall on the bed. He gently let her down onto the mattress, and then jumped on top of her.

"Naruto stop!"

He looked down at her lean frame. "What's the matter?"

She sat up, removing herself from her compromising position. "I know what you're trying to do."

"I wasn't trying to disguise it."

"I know, but I don't think I'm ready."

Naruto pulled his legs up and sat next to her, putting his arms around her body but making sure not be too forward. He didn't want to hurt her in any way, physically or emotionally, he loved her too much.

"Why aren't you ready?"

"I don't know; I've never done this before…"

"What are you waiting to feel something?"

"Maybe…"

She lifted her self up and straddled Naruto, running her hands around his neck. It only occurred to her now as to how sexual a position it actually was; maybe she was just shoving up barriers because she was nervous. Her self lamentations were interrupted by Naruto's teeth gently nibbling on her neck. He pulled away and moved so they were face to face.

"Your really beautiful Hinata."

The compliment caused her to blush slightly, the red colour flushing her cheeks and causing them to warm up. She leaned in and kissed her lover softly; if they were going to do this she was going to make sure there was more to it than blind lust.

She stopped, but kept her face less than a millimetre away from his, "how do we do this?"

He grinned, showing his prominent Canines to her - he looked positively carnivorous.

"Just relax and let me do it," he whispered in her ear, in such a seductive manner that sent shivers down her spine. He gently began undoing the zip of her coat, eventually opening it completely. Underneath she wore a white T-shirt and her Hyuga family necklace. She giggled, and Naruto decided to make her mouth busy.

Hinata pulled her arms out of their sleeves, allowing Naruto to push the garment off her. The moment her hands were free she placed them on Naruto's cheeks, gently rubbing his whisker marks as they kissed passionately, eventually breaking away for air.

"Your turn now Naruto." She whispered, and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. She hadn't got far however before they were stopped by something.

The phone was ringing?

Hinata, frozen for the moment, reached out and picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hinata?" the voice at the other end said, "is Naruto there."

"err… yeah, hang on." She placed a hand over the pickup, "its Shikamaru."

Naruto motioned for her to give it to him, "Hello."

"Hey Naruto, just heard you left ANBU?"

"Yep, just a regular jounin now,"

"Great! So will you be there tomorrow?"

Naruto puzzled, "Be where?"

"At the Hokage's office, Lady Tsunade will be dishing out this year's Genin; it's a drag but I guess we have to do it."

Naruto goggled for a moment, "You mean she expects me to put up with a bunch of annoying kids!"

"Poetic justice isn't it," said Shikamaru; clearly enjoying the idea of Naruto having to deal with his comeuppance, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah whatever," Naruto didn't sound to enthusiastic as he hung up. He collapsed down onto the mattress and looked at Hinata, who was still straddling him. "Did you know about this?" he asked poignantly.

Hinata blushed, "I didn't think about it, you only just told me you've given up ANBU; I forgot." She smiled nervously and looked at him. He'd seemed to completely forget what they were doing; she decided to remind him by leaning down and kissing him softly.

As she did so she could feel his arms move around her; she paused for breath and opened her eyes, he was grinning like a person who hadn't eaten for months and had just been offered a feast. Before she knew what was happening he'd rotated, ending up on top of her and pinning her arms and legs down; he then set about nipping and biting her neck.

"Okay!" he said, pulling away from her neck and kissing her, "Now your mine,"

He let go of her wrists and ran his hands along her body, eventually arriving at the gap between her T-shirt and jeans. He wriggled his figures under her tight top and smiled as she gasped, cold hands. Her skin was soft and warm, and beautifully smooth, like stroking some velvet satin coat. He began to move his hands up along her belly, lifting her T-shit up with them.

She moved her hand to grab his through the material. She propped herself up with one elbow and leaned into him. Their faces were only centimetres apart, so close she could feel his warm breath on her.

"Uh-uh-uh," she said.

"What?" asked her lover, confused as to why she stopped him; he'd began to enjoy himself.

"You first," she whispered, kissing him lightly. Naruto removed hands from under her cloths; smiling as he obligingly began undoing his top. As he finished the last button she pulled him down with her, kissing him passionately and running her hands on his chest and around his sides, removing the constricting item. Hinata tightened her grip on him, forcing their bodies together.

The doorbell went.

Naruto slid off Hinata and lay beside her, "You've got to be kidding me!" he said.

"Are you going to go or should I?" asked Hinata, looking up at him.

"Neither," he said lowering his mouth back to hers. She responded, but still shoved him away. Naruto pouted and she laughed, "go get it, otherwise they'll walk in. And that could be embarrassing"

"Urhhh,"

Naruto got up and went to the door. He slid it open just slightly enough to peep through, not wanting to expose his dishevelled self or Hinata's bed ridden form to the world. Through the crack he saw Neji stood in the corridor, arms crossed.

"Great," thought Naruto, "he probably tried his Byakugan on the door first, what's he afraid of, me corrupting the Hyuga gene pool?"

He opened the door enough to stand up, matching Neji's height and creating a gap which in his mind didn't look suspicious.

"Slick," he said in his head, "like a ninja! Wait! I am a Ninja!"

"So Lady Tsunade wasn't joking when she asked me to fetch you, I had assumed you were still stuck on that mission down south…" Neji's eyes portrayed no hint of the embarrassment he would have been experiencing had he been watching the antics in the room, nor were the tell tail lines around his eyes visible. It looked as though Naruto was off the hook this time.

"What do you want Neji?"

"Huuu," the Hyuga male looked confused for a moment, "so you didn't here the commotion?"

"No, should I have?" Naruto was interested now.

"Yes, there's been an explosion of some kind in a village about two miles north east of here, they've asked for help from us and Lady Tsunade wants to send you, Sakura and me."

Naruto didn't have to be asked twice, "I'll go get ready."

As he retreated into his apartment he thought of times in the past when he'd of kicked up a huge fuss about going on a mission at such short notice, perhaps he'd begun to calm down; at twenty one and a half years old it was about time. Then again…

He ran around the rooms quickly, grabbing everything he could possibly need, pausing only for a moment as he flew past his ANBU mask. Once he had everything he moved over to where Hinata was now sat on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her.

"Sorry about this," he said, "duty calls and all that."

Hinata smiled, "I can wait," she whispered against his chest, in which her head was buried.

"Yeah you can but I can't." Naruto said back, he kissed the top of her head and relaxed his grasp on her. "Be right back."

With that he left, fallowing Neji out of the building and out of the village.

Hinata leaned against the wall in the bed room and contemplated, soft and fluffy thoughts steadily being pushed away by evil ones. Naruto was going to enjoy it when he came back, she would be sure of that.

… … …

Naruto came back that evening to a dark apartment. The cool Konoha breeze ran through the rooms, all of which were empty. Thinking that Hinata must have gone back to the Hyuga compound for the night Naruto proceeded to do his getting into bed routine. He'd ate already, so all he had to do was strip off and get in, although first he closed the window.

The blond took his top off then his trousers, chucking them into a pile in the corner. He was about to get into bed when he heard a sound behind him, followed by a force being launched at him, knocking him onto the bed. The initial shock paralyzed him until he felt a soft kiss on his cheek and the breath of warm air.

"What kind of Ninja are you Naruto?" she asked.

Hinata rolled off him allowing him to get up, before forcing his body back onto the bed and straddling him, all the time stopping any protests by keeping his mouth busy. Naruto got the picture, she wasn't done with him yet and wasn't going to be satisfied until they finished what they'd started.

Running his arms around her he quickly did a row of 7 hand signs before lightly touching the small of her back. Hinata felt the surge of chakra hit her and pulled away from Naruto instinctively. She hopped off him and tried to see what he'd done; had she had no cloths on she would have been able to see a faint black mark.

"What did you do?" she asked, hurt that he'd stricken her at such an erotic moment.

"Contraceptive jutsu, looks like I inherited my dad's skill at sealings," he was smug at the fact that he'd been able to do something so complicated, but it wore off with Hinata's stair at him. "It wears off in about five hours," he said, gently stroking her face.

She smiled, "good!" and she launched her self on him again, clawing at his bare chest.

Then the phone rang.

There was no staring this time, Hinata acted quickly, picking up the phone.

She practically yelled down the line, "Go away!" before slamming it down and returning to Naruto. "Your mine!" she whispered in his ear.

Naruto was stunned, "I preferred you when you were nervous about sex," he said. The only response he got was a hungry kiss that drained him of any further protests.

Naruto goggled, this Hinata was scary, and in one way….

Very erotic.

* * *

Be honest, how many of you were wondering when the lemon was going to happen.  
Unfortunately I don't do those, so you'll have to use your imagination. :)

I'm going back to school now, so Storys will slow down allot (not that I was churning them out at a hundred miles an hour)

If anyone spots obvious spelling mistakes point them out, but I would much prefer you just reviewed the story. (I allow unsighned reveiws)

You can find the review button here, so no excucess. :)

||  
\/


End file.
